


running wild and running free, two kids, you and me

by beeczerny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, akaashi is a pining simp, sort of childhood trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeczerny/pseuds/beeczerny
Summary: Bokuaka Week 2020|Day 1. Childhood“Ciao! Tu sei il nuovo bambino, Akashi Keiji?”Keiji si girò lentamente, coprendo il foglio come se dovesse nascondere qualcosa. Era lui! Era il bambino chiassoso che lo stava fissando."...si dice Akaashi. Sì, sono io,” rispose l’altro, con voce bassa. Il suo sguardo rimase fisso sul foglio, dato che non aveva il coraggio di guardare il bambino negli occhi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	running wild and running free, two kids, you and me

Da bambino Akaashi Keiji era sempre stato ubbidiente, uno studente modello fin dall’asilo. Era l’orgoglio dei suoi genitori e la gioia delle maestre. Sempre in ordine, pulito, metteva a posto i suoi giochi e a volte aiutava anche le maestre a mettere a posto quelli degli altri bambini. Tutti gli altri lo evitavano per questo, pensavano che lui lo facesse solo per farsi lodare dalle maestre, perchè era il loro “cocco”. In parte era vero, o meglio, Keiji ci teneva a comportarsi bene e non farsi sgridare dalle maestre, ma tutto lì. Non voleva che chiamassero i suoi genitori e non voleva che i suoi genitori lo guardassero con la delusione negli occhi. No, se si fosse comportato bene, nessuno lo avrebbe rimproverato e sarebbero stati tutti felici e soddisfatti.   
Ma se doveva essere sincero, a volte Keiji si annoiava. Doveva stare sempre attento a non sporcarsi quando giocava, doveva evitare di litigare con gli altri bambini, anche se erano loro i primi a venirgli a dare fastidio, a spingerlo per terra, a rubargli i giochi. Per questo se ne stava sempre in disparte, per fatti suoi. Ogni tanto qualche bambino, di indole tranquilla come la sua, gli si siedeva vicino e giocavano insieme ma ognuno per conto suo, in silenzio.   
Poi un giorno i suoi genitori gli dissero che avrebbero dovuto trasferirsi in un’altra città. A Keiji non dispiaceva, perchè non aveva legato particolarmente con nessuno dei suoi compagni d’asilo, quindi non era triste nel doverli lasciare.   
Nella sua nuova scuola, le cose non sembravano così diverse.   
Le maestre erano entusiaste e lo presentarono agli altri bambini, che lo guardavano chi con curiosità, chi con diffidenza. Keiji si limitò a fare un inchino e presentarsi. Mentre lo faceva, udì qualcuno dire “Che strano, si comporta quasi come un adulto.”  
Keiji fece quello che faceva sempre, prese dei giochi e si mise seduto in disparte, sperando che gli altri bambini lo lasciassero in pace, almeno il primo giorno.   
E così fu.   
Per qualche giorno Keiji trascorse il suo tempo al nuovo asilo allo stesso modo in cui lo trascorreva in quello vecchio, se ne stava in disparte e faceva il bravo, ma a differenza di prima, almeno qui i bambini si limitavano ad evitarlo, senza andare a dargli fastidio. La pace però, durò solo pochi giorni.  
Una mattina, mentre sistemava le sue cose all’ingresso, notò che tutti i suoi compagni erano radutati intorno a qualcuno, probabilmente un altro bambino. Da lontano, Keiji riusciva a scorgere solo delle ciocche grige e nere.

“Hey, hey, hey! Sono tornato!” 

La voce, molto alta, sembrava provenire dal centro del cerchio.

“Koutaro-kun! Come stai?” chiese uno dei bambini intorno. L’altro rispose, sempre quasi urlando, e continuarono a parlottare. Akaashi rimase a guardarli da lontano per un po’, poi proseguì per fatti suoi. Non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto presentarsi o meno al bambino, ma doveva ammettere di vergognarsi troppo per farlo, così si sedette ad un tavolino, prese un foglio e iniziò a disegnare. Ogni tanto lanciava delle occhiate furtive al gruppetto del bambino chiassoso. Ora che poteva vederlo bene, Keiji pensò che aveva un aspetto davvero buffo, con quei capelli e quegli occhi tondi e ambrati. Dopo qualche secondo l’altro bambino lo notò e sorridendo, quasi meravigliato, si mise a guardare Keiji a sua volta, il quale distolse lo sguardo, un po’ imbarazzato. Andarono avanti così per tutta la mattinata.   
Keiji lanciava delle occhiate furtive a Koutaro e trovava sempre quest’ultimo a fissarlo, quasi senza battere ciglio, come se fosse un gufo. Era un po’ intimidatorio e Keiji iniziava a sentirsi leggermente a disagio.   
Fissò gli occhi sul foglio e continuò a disegnare la sua civetta, intenzionato a non alzare più lo sguardo per un bel po’. Dopo un po’ però, sentì una voce, alta e familiare, dietro di lui.

“Ciao! Tu sei il nuovo bambino, Akashi Keiji?” 

Keiji si girò lentamente, coprendo il foglio come se dovesse nascondere qualcosa. Era lui! Era il bambino chiassoso che lo stava fissando. 

”...si dice Akaashi. Sì, sono io,” rispose l’altro, con voce bassa. Il suo sguardo rimase fisso sul foglio, dato che non aveva il coraggio di guardare il bambino negli occhi. 

“Oh, scusa! E se ti chiamo Keiji?! Io sono Bokuto Koutaro!”

Keiji gli porse la mano e il bambino la osservò per un po’, poi sembrò illuminarsi e gliela strinse. Non potè fare a meno di notare come le mani dell’altro fossero già sporche nonostante fosse ancora mattina.

“Piacere,” mormorò Keiji. Di solito i grandi dicevano e facevano così, no?

Koutaro sorrise di nuovo, poi gli chiese: “Giochiamo insieme?”

Solo in quel momento Keiji si accorse che Koutaro teneva nell’altra mano una palla. Keiji sgranò leggermente gli occhi. Nessun bambino gli aveva mai chiesto di giocare insieme. E Koutaro sembrava avere già degli amici, quindi perchè lo stava chiedendo proprio a lui?

“Okay,” rispose d’istinto, senza pensarci troppo e sorprendendo anche se stesso. Nonostante quel bambino fosse così diverso da Keiji, lo trovava simpatico e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto giocare con lui in fondo (ma in realtà a Keiji piaceva giocare con gli altri bambini, quando questi erano gentili con lui.)  
Koutaro lo prese per mano e lo trascinò fuori, nel piccolo cortile, sotto gli occhi increduli degli altri bambini che bisbigliarono qualcosa che Keiji non riuscì a cogliere. Non che gli importasse qualcosa.  
Quando furono in cortile, Koutaro iniziò a spiegargli come giocare e gli parlò di questo gioco chiamato pallavolo che aveva visto in tv, ma alla fine quello che si limitarono a fare furono dei passaggi con la palla.  
Dopo pranzo, continuarono a giocare a questo gioco, poi anche con altri giochi, finchè non arrivò il pomeriggio. A quel punto Keiji capì perchè gli altri non volevano giocare con Koutaro: quel bambino aveva un’energia infinita e stargli dietro era molto stancante. Keiji, non essendo abituato, era stremato, eppure allo stesso tempo non si era mai divertito così tanto.  
Stava aspettando, seduto su una panchina all’ingresso della scuola, che i genitori lo venissero a prendere. Visto che lavoravano entrambi, venivano sempre tardi e di solito Keiji era l’ultimo ad andare via, ed era anche per questo che spesso aiutava a mettere a posto.

“Eh? Allora voglio rimanere a fare compagnia a Keiji-kun!” aveva esclamato Koutaro quando la sua mamma era venuta a prenderlo e si rifiutava di andare via e lasciare Keiji da solo. 

“Tranquillo, Koutaro. Ci sono abituato,” gli aveva detto Keiji. L’altro bambino aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e alla fine aveva ceduto, non senza girarsi a salutare Keiji con la mano e sorridergli, prima di varcare la porta della soglia.  
Il giorno dopo, Koutaro gli disse che aveva detto ai genitori di venirlo a prendere più tardi, così potevano rimanere insieme più a lungo. Keiji fu profondamente colpito e sentì una strana sensazione di calore nel petto, la stessa che provava quando il papà e la mamma lo abbracciavano. Koutaro tornò da lui per chiedergli di nuovo di giocare insieme e in men che non si dica, diventarono compagni di gioco e non solo.  
Non appena Koutaro arrivava la mattina, cercava immediatamente Keiji con lo sguardo e anche Keiji era più contento di andare all’asilo, adesso che c’era Koutaro. Le maestre speravano che Keiji aiutasse Koutaro a diventare un bambino più tranquillo e ubbidiente, ma la realtà era che Koutaro tirava fuori il lato vivace di Keiji, anche se quest’ultimo si comportava grossomodo allo stesso modo con le maestre.   
Nel giro di pochi mesi, Keiji e Koutaro diventarono quasi inseparabili, dove andava uno, l’altro lo seguiva fedelmente. Grazie a Koutaro, Keiji riuscì anche a fare amicizia con gli altri bambini dell’asilo, anche se molto spesso rimanevano loro due da soli a giocare, perchè nessuno riusciva a star dietro a Koutaro come Keiji.   
A volte Koutaro faceva i capricci o piangeva perchè gli mancavano i genitori. Allora c’era sempre Keiji al suo fianco a consolarlo, bastava che prendesse la mano di Koutaro, che subito l’altro smetteva di piangere. E se qualche bambino provava a dare fastidio a Keiji per la sua natura così tranquilla e ubbidiente, Koutaro interveniva sempre in sua difesa. Si prendevano cura l’uno dell’altro.  
Questa loro vicinanza però, per alcuni dei loro compagni sembrava strana, tanto che arrivarono a prenderli in giro. Una volta, mentre si tenevano per mano, un bambino urlò, indicandoli:

“Guardate, sono i fidanzatini Keiji e Koutaro!”

Altri bambini vicino a lui risero sotto i baffi. Keiji arrossì imbarazzato e lasciò andare la mano di Koutaro, ma quest’ultimo non mollò la presa. L’espressione sul volto di Koutaro era imperturbata. 

“Io voglio bene a Kei-chan. Non c’è niente di male, siamo amici,” rispose come se fosse una cosa ovvia. La tensione sulle spalle di Keiji si affievolì e il bambino tornò a respirare. Eppure il rossore sulle guance rimase, per via di quello che aveva detto Koutaro.

Ormai era passato quasi un anno, quando un tiepido pomeriggio primaverile, Keiji e Koutaro stavano giocando a nascondino insieme agli altri bambini.  
Keiji se ne stava ben nascosto dietro un capanno dove erano riposti gli attrezzi usati dal giardiniere che si occupava di tenere in ordine il cortile e il giardino dell’asilo.  
Toccava a Koutaro fare la conta e andare a cercare gli altri. Era passata mezz’ora, il sole ormai stava tramontando e Keiji si stava guardando intorno, godendosi la pace di quel momento. Da quando c’era Koutaro, i momenti in cui poteva stare in pace e godersi il silenzio erano pochi. Un po’ gli mancava, ma non più di tanto in fondo. Dopo un po’ infatti, stava già iniziando ad annoiarsi e la sensazione familiare di solitudine si fece strada dentro di lui. Sì, con Koutaro era decisamente meglio. È vero, era difficile stargli dietro e avere a che fare con i suoi capricci a volte, ma era anche tutto più bello ed emozionante, non si annoiava mai e si sentiva importante, gli piaceva che Koutaro si girasse a guardarlo, in attesa delle sue lodi, ogni volta che diceva “Guardate che so fare!” per far stupire tutti ma soprattutto per far stupire Keiji.  
Il sole ormai era quasi tramontato del tutto e Keiji era ancora lì.  
Perchè non arrivava nessuno? Perchè Koutaro non era ancora venuto a cercarlo? Keiji sentì una sensazione spiacevole al petto e allo stomaco. Si era dimenticato di lui? Lo aveva lasciato indietro? Come quella volta in cui mamma e papà...  
Sentì qualcosa di umido scivolargli sulla guancia. Stava piangendo.   
Keiji non piangeva quasi mai, non faceva i capricci, era un bambino bravo e ubbidiente ma non voleva essere dimenticato un’altra volta, non voleva essere lasciato indietro...  
All’improvviso si mise a correre, non sapeva bene verso dove. Stavolta non sarebbe rimasto immobile ad aspettare senza che nessuno venisse a prenderlo. Dopo qualche passo però, avendo la vista offuscata dalle lacrime e non vedendo bene il terreno, inciampò e cadde a faccia avanti. Rimase steso per terra, senza rialzarsi, mentre le lacrime continuavano a rigargli il volto, più per la paura che per il dolore della caduta. Tutto intorno si faceva sempre più buio,  
“Oh no,” pensò, “se ho rovinato i pantaloni nuovi, verrò sgridato.”  
Dopo un qualche minuto, sentì qualcuno chiamarlo e correre nella sua direzione.

“KEI-CHAN! Che è successo?!”

Keiji sgranò gli occhi. Koutaro. Ma allora non si era dimenticato di lui...  
In men che non si dica, il bambino fu al suo fianco e, in maniera sorprendentemente delicata, lo girò supino, mentre i suoi occhi giallo ambra scorrevano qua e là lungo il suo corpo, in cerca di ferite probabilmente. Poi lo guardò finalmente negli occhi e si stupì quando vide delle lacrime ancora intrappolate tra le ciglia lunghe e nere di Keiji. Mise la mano in tasca ed estrasse un fazzoletto con un gufo ricamato.

“Non piangere, Kei-chan, vedrai che passerà. Tieni...” 

Keiji prese in mano il fazzoletto e lo ringraziò. Gli dispiaceva sporcare il fazzoletto di Koutaro, ma lo usò comunque per eliminare ogni traccia di pianto dai suoi occhi. Una volta che si fu ricomposto, cercò di tirarsi su.

“Non mi sono fatto niente,” disse, ma appena cerco di alzarsi in piedi il suo viso si contorse in una smorfia di dolore.

“Kei-chan, aspetta, fermo!”

Koutaro si era precipitato a sorreggerlo, per non lasciarlo cadere di nuovo a terra. Poi si era inginocchiato per terra, girato di spalle e con le braccia tirate indietro. Keiji rimase a guardarlo per un po’, poi capì. Voleva portarlo sulla schiena.

“Koutaro-kun...”

“Kei-chan, sei ferito, non puoi camminare! Avanti, sali!”

Era incredibile come il lunatico e capriccioso Koutaro diventasse così serio e responsabile in situazioni del genere. Keiji arrossì lievemente e si avvicinò alla schiena di Koutaro, abbassandosi un pochino e mettendogli le braccia attorno al collo. Appena Koutaro fu sicuro della presa di Keiji su di sè, si tirò su. Keiji si strinse appena più forte a lui, barcollarono leggermente ma riuscirono a rimanere in piedi e non cadere, dopodichè procedettero in direzione della scuola.  
Keiji appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Koutaro, con una sensazione indescrivibile dentro di sè.

“Koutaro-kun, ti eri dimenticato di venirmi a cercare?”

Koutaro inziò ad agitarsi.

“No! È che ho perso un sacco di tempo a cercare quello scemo di Tetsu. Quello va sempre a mettersi nei posti più impensabili...”

Oh. Keiji ora si sentiva molto stupido per come aveva reagito prima, ma in quel momento gli sembrava l’unica spiegazione plausibile. Non disse niente e i due rimasero in silenzio per un po’, l’unico rumore udibile era quello dei passi di Koutaro sull’erba. Ad un tratto, quest’ultimo emise un verso di frustrazione.

“Kei-chan...scusa! È colpa mia se sei caduto. Se venivo prima...”

“Koutaro-kun, no, non dirmi scusa...non fa niente. Sto bene. Alla fine sei arrivato, questo è l’importante.”

A quel punto Koutaro si fermò e si girò a guardare Keiji da sopra la spalla.

“Kei-chan, io non ti lascio solo. Mai. Noi siamo e saremo sempre amici, okay?”

Keiji arrossì di nuovo e annuì, tornando ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Koutaro. Si sentiva protetto e al sicuro quando era con lui.   
Quando arrivarono a scuola, le maestre accorsero in aiuto di Koutaro e rimproverarono entrambi, pur prendendosi immediatamente cura delle ferite di Keiji. Alla fine si trattava solo di un ginocchio sbucciato, che venne medicato e bendato.   
Quando rimasero di nuovo soli, Koutaro abbracciò Keiji. 

“Kei-chan, non piangere più, finchè ci sono io, va tutto bene.”

Keiji non rispose, ma si limitò a ricambiare l’abbraccio e stringere forte Koutaro. 

***

Nonostante tutte le loro migliori intenzioni, Keiji e Koutaro rimasero amici per tutta la durata dell’asilo e parte delle scuole elementari, poi purtroppo Keiji dovette trasferirsi di nuovo, sempre per via del lavoro dei genitori. Salutare Koutaro e tutti i suoi nuovi amici fu veramente difficile per Keiji, non come la prima volta all’asilo. Era davvero cambiato. Soprattutto fu difficile dire addio a Koutaro.  
Keiji piangeva il giorno in cui si erano salutati.

“Koutaro-kun...ho infranto la promessa,” aveva detto stropicciandosi gli occhi.

Koutaro, nonostante gli occhi lucidi e il tremolio delle labbra, sorrideva.

“Kei-chan, la distanza non può distruggere la nostra promessa. Continueremo ad essere amici. Ti scriverò delle lettere! E ci potremo vedere lo stesso...vedrai che non cambierà nulla.

Per un po’ ci riuscirono...finchè Keiji dovette trasferirsi all’estero. Quello fu il periodo più brutto della sua vita, gli sembrava di essere tornato ai primi anni di asilo. Tutti lo evitavano perchè era straniero e alcuni ragazzi gli facevano i dispetti. Era difficile. All’inizio Keiji non faceva che pensare a Koutaro. Come sta? Cosa sta facendo? Per un po’ riuscirono a mantenersi in contatto tramite lettere o e-mail, poi i contatti si fecero sempre più radi. Sicuramente avrà conosciuto nuovi amici, aveva pensato Keiji. Con il suo carattere, Koutaro non avrebbe dovuto avere problemi.  
Passarono cinque anni e Keiji ormai si trovava a pensare a Koutaro solo ogni tanto, primo perchè gli faceva male, secondo perchè si era immerso nello studio per cercare di dimenticare i suoi problemi. Nonostante tutto, conservava gelosamente i ricordi della loro infanzia insieme e aveva continuato a giocare a pallavolo, cosa che aveva iniziato alle elementarsi insieme a Koutaro.  
Proprio quando ormai si stava abituando alla sua nuova vita senza Koutaro, i suoi genitori gli diedero una notizia che non si aspettava: sarebbero tornati in Giappone, giusto in tempo per l’inizio del liceo.  
Keiji aveva scelto un’accademia di Tokyo, la Fukurodani, che gli era sembrata una delle migliori per la preparazione all’università.  
Il primo giorno di scuola era leggermente emozionato, ma almeno ora era tornato a casa, e anche se non avesse fatto amicizia con nessuno, non si sarebbe sentito così a disagio come all’estero.  
Mentre camminava per i corridoi della scuola, passò davanti ad un volantino che pubblicizzava il club di pallavolo. Keiji si fermò a guardarlo. Ma sì, forse avrebbe fatto un salto in palestra.  
E così fece, senza alcuna aspettativa. Quando entrò vide un paio di matricole come lui, intente a guardare i più grandi allenarsi, così si girò anche lui e rimase pietrificato mentre vedeva Koutaro, proprio il suo Koutaro, prendere la rincorsa e librarsi in aria per schiacchiare la palla con una potenza inaudita.  
Keiji rimase a bocca aperta. Era cresciuto molto, come era cresciuto lui stesso, eppure in un certo senso era rimasto uguale. La scintilla selvaggia nei suoi occhi ambrati, i capelli grigi e neri pettinati all’insù, la grinta e il sorriso di sempre.  
Keiji non capiva perchè il suo cuore battesse così velocemente.  
La sorpresa era tanta che la sua mente si era svuotata, il resto di ciò che lo circondava non c’era più, era annebbiato, sbiadito, c’era solo Koutaro.  
Finalmente anche quest’ultimo si girò, prima fugacemente, tornando con lo sguardo sul campo. Poi spalancò gli occhi e si girò di nuovo a guardarlo.  
Si fissarono per qualche secondo, Keiji ancora immobile. Non sapeva che fare, sostenere lo sguardo o evitarlo?  
Improvvisamente si sentì inspiegabilmente in imbarazzo, ma nonostante ciò, continuò a guardare Koutaro negli occhi.

“Kei-chan,” mormorò quest’ultimo.

Essendosi distratto, si beccò una pallonata in testa.

“Bokuto, ma che diamine fai?” urlò qualcuno.

“Un momento, time-out!” urlò di rimando Koutaro, girandosi di nuovo verso gli altri giocatori. Poi tornò da Keiji e si mise a correre verso di lui, con un’espressione indecifrabile. Keiji ebbe l’impulso di spostarsi di lato per paura di venire travolto, ma rimase fermo e sul suo viso si allargò un sorriso.  
Quando Koutaro lo raggiunse, lo strinse in un abbraccio così forte da togliergli il respiro e lo sollevò leggermente da terra. Keiji avvampò.

“Koutaro-san, mi fai male,” fu la prima cosa che riuscì a dirgli. L’altro allentò un pochino la presa e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Kei-chan, sei veramente tu?” 

Keiji annuì.

“Koutaro-san, mettimi giù, ci sta guardando tutta la palestra.”

Koutaro tornò in sè e lasciò andare finalmente Keiji.

“Non ci posso credere, Kei-chan...quanto tempo! Rimarrai a vedere gli allenamenti, vero? Devi vedere quanto sono diventato forte! Entrerai in squadra, vero? Dobbiamo assolutamente giocare insieme come ai vecchi tempi, saremo imbattibili!”

Dopo gli allenamenti, si fermarono a chiacchierare e percorsero la strada del ritorno insieme. Si raccontarono tutto quello che era successo in quegli anni, Koutaro gli spiegò che non gli aveva più scritto perchè aveva perso il suo indirizzo, anche di posta elettronica ma che lo aveva pensato sempre. Parlarono anche di come erano cambiati, cresciuti. Per un attimo Keiji pensò che Koutaro doveva avere molto successo con le ragazze, ma non lo disse a voce alta. Era diventato decisamente un ragazzo attraente.

“Sei diventato ancora più maturo,” commentò Koutaro, ridendo. Poi aggiunse, “mi sei davvero mancato, Kei-chan”, dandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla.

”...anche tu mi sei mancato, Koutaro-san. O forse dovrei chiamarti Bokuto-san? Ah, e dovresti smetterla di chiamarmi Kei-chan, siamo adulti ormai.”

“Noo, chiamami Koutaro-kun! Anzi, TU dovresti chiamarmi Kou-chan. Siamo amici d’infanzia,” piagnucolò Koutaro.  
Keiji si limitò a sorridere, sollevato nel vedere che Koutaro era rimasto lo stesso di tanti anni fa, solo più alto e con più muscoli.

Alla fine entrò nella squadra di pallavolo e lui e Koutaro ritrovarono la loro sintonia di un tempo. Si allenavano sempre fino allo sfinimento ed erano gli ultimi ad andare via. Questa era un’altra cosa che non era cambiata. Tornarono a passare tutto il tempo insieme, nonostante fossero in classi diverse, e fu come se quei cinque anni non fossero passati per niente. Anche se qualcosa di diverso c’era, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Ad esempio quando erano negli spogliatoi, Keiji doveva distogliere lo sguardo quando Koutaro si cambiava, altrimenti avvampava. E quando erano da soli, sentiva sempre i suoi battiti accelerare.

Erano ormai passati quattro mesi da quando si erano ritrovati. Era un caldo pomeriggio di inizio estate e la squadra di pallavolo della Fukurodani era presa dai suoi allenamenti intensivi. Quel giorno Keiji si stava concentrando particolarmente sulla ricezione, essendo rimasto molto colpito da un senpai di una squadra contro la quale avevano fatto un’amichevole, Yaku Morisuke. Keiji non sarebbe mai diventato così bravo, anche perchè la sua posizione era alzatore e non libero, ma voleva comunque migliorare in quell’aspetto.

“Akaashi, forse è meglio se fai una pausa,” gli aveva suggerito Konoha-senpai.

“No, grazie, ce la faccio ancora!”

Konoha aveva sorriso, scuotendo la testa.

“Ora capisco perchè tu e Bokuto andate tanto d’accordo,” aveva affermato il senpai.

Quella dichiarazione aveva fatto arrossire e deconcentrare Keiji, il quale, nel buttarsi a ricevere una palla, perse l’equilibrio, storse il piede e cadde malamente sul parquet della palestra.   
Non indossando le ginocchiere e non essendo abituato a quel tipo di cadute come chi giocava sempre in difesa, sentì tutto il fianco dolergli, ma il dolore più forte proveniva dalla caviglia.  
Presto si ritrovò circondato da alcuni compagni di squadra.

“Akaashi! Tutto bene?”

Keiji si mise seduto, tenendo una mano sulla caviglia.

“Uhm...sì, sto bene, credo.”

Provò a rialzarsi ma il dolore gli attraversò il corpo come una scarica elettrica. Poco dopo arrivò anche Koutaro che scivolò immediatamente a terra in ginocchio, vicino a lui.

“Kei-chan! Che è successo?!”

“Non è niente, Koutaro-san, non ti preoccupare.”

Dopo pochi secondi arrivarono la manager con un pacco di ghiaccio e il coach, che dopo aver esaminato e tastato in più punti la caviglia di Keiji, disse che si trattava di una live slogatura ed era meglio se per il momento fosse rimasto fermo.  
Koutaro rimase in silenzio, lo aiutò ad alzarsi, poi prese il braccio di Keiji e se lo mise attorno alle spalle, circondandogli i fianchi con l’altro braccio. Tenendolo in questo modo, lo aiutò a raggiugere la panchina. Ritrovarsi così vicino a Koutaro era sempre una tortura per Keiji, arrossiva e si sentiva a disagio, anche se allo stesso tempo quel contatto gli faceva sentire una piacevole sensazione di calore, e nonostante Koutaro fosse grondante di sudore, a Keiji piaceva poter sentire il suo odore.  
Ora stava ripensando alla sua caduta e si sentiva profondamente in imbarazzo. Farsi male in quel modo stupido, davanti a tutta la squadra! E adesso non poteva più neanche giocare...nè allenarsi con Koutaro.  
Quel giorno infatti, Koutaro rimase solo un quarto d’ora in più. Keiji si era già cambiato (Konoha lo aveva accompagnato fino allo spogliatoio, mentre Koutaro li guardava con un’espressione strana sul volto) e ora stava aspettando il suo compagno di squadra seduto sulle scalette fuori dalla palestra.

“Già fatto?” disse quando vide Koutaro uscire dalla palestra.

“Sì...da solo è diverso, non mi piace...non è la stessa cosa senza di te.”

Keiji, non sapendo cosa rispondere, arrossì e rimase in silenzio. Koutaro lo superò, rimase per un po’ in piedi, in fondo alle scalette, di spalle. Poi si inginocchiò per terra e si girò.

“Avanti Kei-chan, come quella volta, ti ricordi?”

Keiji sorrise e annuì. Un po’ a fatica, raggiunse Koutaro e, come tanti anni fa, gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e le gambe vicino ai fianchi. Koutaro si alzò in piedi senza alcuno sforzo, e dopo essersi assicurato della presa di Keiji su di lui, si incamminò verso la strada che percorrevano sempre insieme.  
Keiji si abbandonò sulla schiena larga e forte di Koutaro, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, inspirando appena per inebriarsi del suo odore. Avrebbe potuto anche addormentarsi così, nonostante il cuore gli stesse battendo così forte da rischiare di uscirgli dal petto.  
Come gli era mancato. Aveva temuto di non poter più rivivere una sensazione del genere, eppure eccoli lì. Anche se ci era voluta una caviglia slogata. Pensare alla caviglia lo fece sentire improvvisamente triste. Un infortunio voleva dire non poter più giocare con Koutaro.

“Koutaro...scusami. Se non mi fossi fatto male, saremmo potuti rimanere ad allenarci.”

Koutaro rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Kei-chan non è colpa tua. Può capitare di farsi male, vedrai che guarirai in fretta.”

“Se fosse successo a te a quest’ora ti saresti strappato tutti i vestiti. E i capelli,” lo provocò Keiji.

“KEI-CHAN! Non è vero...”, piagnucolò Koutaro.

Keiji si mise a ridere e l’altro lo imitò. Poi rimasero per un po’ in silenzio, mentre il sole pian piano andava incontro all’orizzonte.

“Kei-chan...ti ricordi cosa ti dissi, quando eravamo bambini?”

Il moro annuì ed emise un suono di assenso.

“Voglio farti di nuovo quella promessa. Non ti lascerò di nuovo da solo, Keiji. Farò il possibile perchè io e te rimaniamo insieme.”

Keiji rimase colpito dalla serietà di Koutaro e di quelle parole. Forse anche lui...  
Si strinse un po’ di più contro l’altro, strofinando appena il viso contro quello di Koutaro.

“Mn. Lo so, Koutaro. Ti credo. Io...sento che stavolta rimarremo insieme.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay prima di tutto mi dispiace per come ho ammazzato i personaggi in questa ff, avevo tutt'altra cosa in mente ma mi ero fissata con quest'idea e niente,non sono convinta al 100% ma fa caldo e non volevo lasciare questa ff incompleta quindi eccoci qui. Era da un pezzetto che volevo scrivere qualcosa sui Bokuaka bimbi e boh, spero di essere stata abbastanza realistica nel descrivere dei bambini (ad esempio il linguaggio di Bokuto è un po' sgrammaticato perchè un bambino che parla italiano perfetto mi fa strano) e quando ho visto che c'era il prompt alla Bokuaka Week mi sono detta "proviamo," è andata male, pazienza XD  
> ringrazio chiunque abbia letto la storia, come sempre mi farebbe piacere sapere un vostro parere, consiglio o critica, un abbraccio <3


End file.
